Recent technological improvements have dramatically improved the ability to communicate across vast distances. Extensive fiber optic and satellite networks now allow remote parts of the world to communicate with one another. However, by spanning across these great distances, such as across the Atlantic or Pacific Oceans, fiber optic cables can incur a round-trip latency or time lag of about 60 msec or more. Satellite communications can experience even greater lag times. In many cases, this high latency cannot be overcome because it is inherent in the communications medium and equipment. For example, light may traverse an optical fiber 30-40% more slowly than a radio wave traveling the same distance through free space. Fiber optic networks typically require multiple repeaters that further increase latency. While generally not problematic in a number of circumstances, this high latency can cause unacceptable delays in the execution of time sensitive activities, especially time sensitive activities that require complex logic and/or are dependent on conditions that rapidly change. These latency issues can for example create problems for a whole host of activities, such as in the operation and/or synchronization of distributed computer systems, scientific experiments with geographically large sensor arrays, and telemedicine/diagnostic activities, to name just a few. In one particular example, orders to buy and sell securities or other financial instruments in world markets typically rely on communications links that carry data and instructions over systems using fiber optic lines, coaxial cables, or microwave communication links. Any delays in executing an order, such as caused by the high latency across fiber optic lines, can lead to significant financial losses.